Cursed Children
by MillieVaNillie
Summary: Crossover type. The children of Jack Sparrow and Morgan Adams sure do have a lot of bad luck.
1. Chapter One: Prologue

Ok finally getting the hang of the disclaimer crap. I don't own the characters that were created by other people thus calling this a FANfiction because I'm a fan but I did create Devon. And the plot. Uh, may contain unsuitable material for those under 17...

Chapter One

Prologue

Morgan Adams screeched in pain and pushed with all her might. Her muscles tensed up and her pain was eased for half a millisecond. The midwife rushed around, getting more hot water and herbs to help the captain; muttering words of encouragement to the lady who had mysteriously appeared in her inn one night.

Morgan just kept pushing, trying to force the child out. She began to wonder why she had even bothered to keep the blasted thing. Then she remembered why she hadn't rid herself of the brat the minute she discovered she was with child.

Morgan sank into her memories, the pain fading a bit, closing her eyes. She remembered that night with him. The best night she'd had. If there was ever a man to love, if in fact Morgan was capable of loving, _he_ was it. How she fancied his long, dread locked chestnut hair, deep brown kohl lined eyes, strong, work-worn hands caressing her body. Even though she'd only had him that one night, and in the morning she found he'd left and taken some of her best jewelry with him, she felt she'd never been the same again. Oh how right she was.

Weeks later when her monthly blood did not come, she realized what had happened. Tempted as she was to rid herself of the painfully annoying burden, something inside her made her keep it, some strange longing for the swaggering pirate. Maybe if she kept the child, he'd come back. Or maybe Morgan kept the child as a reminder of that night.

She'd kept sailing as long as possible, until she developed sea sickness and could no longer stand the constant rocking of her ship. On the way to port, she'd suddenly come down with a strange fever that left her bedridden. She'd been forced to give up the _Morningstar_ to her first mate, vowing that she would find them again someday, and resume her position as captain.

But now Morgan knew that was not to happen. She'd come to some little town off the coast where no one knew of her yet, and stayed in a small, but reputable inn. The fever had drained most of her strength and she could feel now that giving birth would suck away what little she had left.

Suddenly Morgan heard a cry and sat up as much as her weakened body would allow. She saw the midwife holding a screaming, bloodied baby. Morgan managed a smile before she felt more pain.

"Don't stop now, miss. Push just a bit more an' the other'll come right out."

"What?" Morgan asked weakly. "Other?"

"Yes. There's two, miss. Twins!"

Morgan let her head fall back to the pillow, exhausted. She didn't think she had any strength left to push out another child. If she survived this, she vowed to hunt down that blasted man and slit his damned throat for cursing her with _two_ children. With a shout she used the very last of her strength.

"You've done it, miss! Two healthy babies! What shall we name them?"

Morgan could feel her life leaving her. After all that work she'd never even get to hold her children. "William...and...." Morgan had thought she would only be having one. Thinking of another name took her a while. Finally she said, "Devon."

William and Devon. William and Devon. Her own words echoed in her head. She could only hope her children lived up to their lineage, though she wasn't sure if they would ever know. The blackness began to tug at her mind and she could feel it pulling her in. It promised release from her pain. With a final sigh, she left the mortal world and entered the great beyond.

"Wonderful names, miss. Here now, the children are all cleaned off. Boy and girl, they are. Will you be wantin' to hold them?" the maid turned to the nameless woman, a baby in each arm, to find that she was dead.

The midwife's apprentice came in then, to help dress the children and care for their mother. When she saw the look on her teacher's face she asked what was amiss.

"The lady just passed on. The fever must have taken her. We never even found out her name, nor those of her family. Now we've got two children and no mother. Whatever will we do with the babes?"

The younger girl frowned. "I'll go ask around. Mayhap there'll be a woman who wants children. If there's no one, then mayhap we could raise them until they're old enough to be put to work?"

The midwife nodded looking at the two strangely silent children; it was almost as if they knew their mother had passed on. They were twins, though not identical, and beautiful ones at that, just like their mother. Twould be a shame that they would never know the woman. The midwife could only image their rotten father, off somewhere drinking himself to sleep, completely unaware that his children had just been born. With a sigh she headed to get the undertaker and a wet nurse for the babes.

Jack Sparrow had indeed been drinking rum, at a tavern many miles from Morgan, debating on which wench he would choose to bed. Perhaps he'd just take both. But just before doing so, he felt strange, as if a miniscule part of him had just died, yet also as if a different, equally small part of him had just been reborn. He shrugged, the oddness melting away, and went back to the task at hand. With a devilish grin the captain told both the whores to follow him back to his room.


	2. Chapter Two: Twenty Some Odd Years Later

Chapter Two

Twenty Some Odd Years Later

Feet on the trap door, and neck in the noose, Devon Easterly normally would not have been upset. She'd always imagined her death at the gallows, minute hairs of the rope scratching at her neck while a long list of her crimes was read to the crowd, eagerly anticipating her death. But now, as it all played out as it should, she was not satisfied. She could not smirk proudly at the shocked crowd while the gaped at all the horrible things she'd done.

Not while he watched as if all they'd gone through meant nothing. As if it had never happened. Wasn't he torn inside as well?

_No, of course he's not torn_, Devon thought bitterly as the officer rambled on. _Everything is back to normal for him. He committed no crime, save for that of incest. And no one knows of that but myself, and Jack. And Jack's gone. Just as I will be soon. _

_He's got his new bloody woman, standing proud at his side. A governor's daughter, in love with a lowly blacksmith, a full blooded pirate. But no one knows of that either. All think he was kidnapped by me, a ferocious female pirate. He'd be in a noose next to mine if they all knew what happened._

Devon glared at Elizabeth Swann, William's childhood friend. _Will Turner_, Devon snorted, _named for all the ladies heads he turns when he walks past. _

But as much as Devon hated her brother for getting on with his life, and making marriage plans with that brainless twit, she could not help but still love him. And as the officer continued to list her crimes, and the crowd made noises of disgust, Devon lapsed into her memories, much as one's life flashes before their eyes before they die. For the purpose of telling a story, we'll slow down that flash.


End file.
